The Chronicles of Charlie Kent
by chinethegreat
Summary: Charlie Jackson's life turns upside down when she finds out from a strange woman, Lana Lang that her whole life has been a lie. One event changes her entire future when she is faced to make the decision to move to Smallville to find out more of her real life with the Kent's, or to stay behind and help her best friend, Nathan who has lost his memory.


"The Lie"

I walked down the windy European staircases of my beach house in the gorgeous city of Bristol, Rhode Island. I felt very tired and nauseated from dancing and drinking alcohol all night with my best friend, Nathan, at a football party. So I went over to the kitchen to make some turkey bacon, eggs, and coffee. I had the worst headache in the world so while my bacon was sizzling on the stovetop I took some Motrin. As my eggs and bacon continued to cook I gazed outside my beautiful backyard which looked like a secret garden with freshly cut summer green grass, a fountain of youth adorned with fairies and nymphs surrounded by red and pink roses. Over by the fence there was a small bench with a bird feeding spouting water for the tiny blue jays to drink. A little over to the right was a magical white gazebo covered in roses and vines climbing up over the columns.

I didn't realize it until my friend Nathan came and swung me around making me spill my eggs on the oak hardwood floors, that my food had burnt from admiring my backyard. I was so mad at him for causing me to make a mess but then I stared into his mesmerizing ocean blue eyes. I bent down with a broom and dustpan to pick up the overcooked burnt eggs and blushed. We have been friends my entire life but as we got older he got more and more attractive I couldn't help myself but fall in love with him, he has no idea because I feel if I tell him it would ruin our great friendship. I continued to stare at his impeccable smile that lights up any room, his perfectly combed short light-brown hair glimmering in the golden sunlight, and every flawless feature showing in his muscles and face. It was uncanny how handsome Nathan got as he grew older, once a small scrawny bullied boy now turned all-star football quarterback. Every girl wanted him and every boy wanted to be him yet he was my best friend. I realized it had been a while since my burnt eggs had jumped from my pan as Nathan swung me around and splattered onto the clean floors, so I quickly got up and threw the mess in the trash. I noticed he smelled like fish and could tell by what he was wearing that he had gone fishing with his football buddies.

"So did you go fishing this morning?" I asked even though any small noise that hit my ear drums gave me a pounding headache.

"Yes I did, it was a great out there. Sorry that I ruined your breakfast, I'll make it up to you and take you to CeCe's." I smiled because I loved CeCe's and covered my ears as the high-pitched smoke alarm went off. I was so distracted by my backyard and handsome friend that I forgot about my bacon which was now a non-existent pile of black soot. I put the pan under some cold water and turned off the annoying smoke alarm, it was very smoky in the kitchen so Nathan opened the windows for me and turned on the fan.

"I guess I'll get showered for breakfast, there is some coffee ready if you want any." I told him as I went back upstairs to my room. It looked like a beautiful day in Rhode Island so I decided to wear a short blue and white dress with birds printed on it, a pleather black jacket, and some black short heels. I went over to my music jewelry box which was given to me at a very young age, it has been handed down from generation to generation starting with my great-great-great grandmother who happened to be a survivor of the dreaded Titanic. It played an old lullaby as I grabbed a necklace with a bird dangling from it to match my dress. I walked down and Nathan was drinking some coffee reading the sports section of the local newspaper reminding me so much of my father. He heard me walking down the stairs and smiled gleefully. We drove to CeCe's which was the local Mexican restaurant, the only authentic Mexican eatery and hottest spot in town. When you walked in you could immediately smell the dried peppers, the multiple spices from Cayenne to Cinnamon, and the freshly cured meat. We sat at our usual spot where we had carved our names into the table which was a tradition here at CeCe's and Magdalena, CeCe's granddaughter, came to our table handing us the menu's which we didn't really need.

"I think we are actually ready to order Mags." Nathan said reading my mind. "I'll have the Juevos Rancheros and Mexican hot chocolate." I almost wanted to look at the menu again to see if any of their other breakfast items were any better than the Juevos Rancheros, but who was I kidding they made the best Juevos Rancheros in our small town and not to mention it is great hangover food.

"I'll have the same." Once Mags left, who happened to be in the same grade as us and in love with Nathan, we continued to talk. We mostly talked about the same things as we always talked about from sports, the football team and how the next season will be, movies, music, and television. Even though we talked about the same things when we were together our conversations always kept going in different directions and there was always something new to talk about. Normally I am shy around boys but with Nathan it came easy, I never got flustered or shy when I was around him. But something was different, I could tell something felt weird but I couldn't tell if it was because I was still a little buzzed or if it was something in the air. Mags came with our food which smelled amazing with layers of different chili's and spices. As I took my first bite I noticed from the corner of my eye a drop-dead gorgeous woman dressed in a black trench coat and wearing leather black pants and gloves was staring at me through the window. I didn't know who she was or where she came from but she was intriguing, Nathan could tell that I was distracted and turned around to see what I was staring out.

"Hello, Charlie where'd you go?" He waved his hand in front of my face, so I looked back at him startled.

"Sorry Nath but that women dressed in black is freaking me out a little bit." He turned back around to see who I was talking about and saw a beautiful woman no older than mid thirties with glistening straight brown hair and brown eyes, taking a sip of her Mexican hot chocolate.

"Have you seen her before?" I shook my head, lying to my friend because I remembered seeing her a couple of times. Last night when we went partying and a couple of times when I would just be running errands downtown or taking my morning jog. I tried to ignore her and finished eating my breakfast while chatting with my friend. Mags came with our receipt and we split the order, we left the restaurant and walked through downtown. It was hard to listen to my friend while I could tell that this strange woman was following us. We ran into a couple of football players, when Nathan was with his football buddies I felt small because not only were they very tall but they had loud personalities and had a different relationship than what me and Nathan have. I had no idea what they were talking about because I saw the woman pretending to be shopping at a small wind chime shop.

"So what do you think, you want to go?"

"Go where?" I asked feeling embarrassed that I wasn't listening.

"To the beach to play a game of volleyball with the guys and their girlfriends." I hadn't been to the beach because of what happened to my parents ten years ago, and there was no way I was going back now.

"No I don't think so, I have a lot to do. You go on ahead." I lied, I actually didn't have a lot to do.

"You sure, it should be fun. It's a gorgeous day!"

"Yeah you know I don't go to the beach anymore." The football players were getting restless watching their friend, with the nobody, talk and start walking towards an old school red mustang.

"Are you really sure? You know someday you are going to have to deal with this fear, you can't live your whole life not going to the beach when we live in a beach town." I was getting upset with him because he knew what happened to my parents and was there when it occurred, so I was shocked that he was even saying these things.

"You of all people should know why I don't ever want to go to the beach. You were there when my parents died, I can't believe you are forcing me to do something I want no part of. Go have fun with your real friends, I think it'd be best if you don't come to my place tonight." I started heading back to the direction of my house regretting starting a fight. I hate fighting with Nathan but sometimes with him being my only friend it is really difficult not to.

"Charlie!, Charlie! Come on you are being ridiculous!" I didn't turn back, so Nathan gave up and got in the car with his friends. As I was walking home I still felt as if somebody was following me and knew it was the woman from CeCe's. I finally got back home and tried to think of something that I could do, usually I would always spend my weekends with Nathan, my house felt oddly quiet and empty. I decided to read the paper and saw that it was exactly ten years since my parents were murdered, there was an article about my family which made me very sad.

I have been living alone in my house for ten years now and only have one friend. When I was seven years old I was having a picnic with my mother and father, and Nathan's family by the beach. It was like any normal Saturday night with a warm bonfire and roasting some marshmallows for S'mores. It was getting late and time for me and Nathan to go to bed, we all got in our cars and started to head home driving on the beach. All of a sudden a man stood in the middle of the beach lane so my father pressed hard on the brakes almost hitting the big black man. He wore a black hoody and dark jeans making it hard to see his face. He pulled out a gun from his back pocket and my mother screamed, I had no clue what was going on and Nathan's family were watching from behind scared to get out to help. My father begged for the man not to shoot them but he did it anyway, I heard a loud firing noise and all of a sudden my father was still and not breathing. Then he pointed to my mother who was frantically screaming and panting, looking into my eyes knowing that that would be the last time she would see me alive. The man shot a fire at her, she suddenly stopped moving and breathing with a tear falling on her cheek.

"Mom!" I yelled, not sure of what was happening. He pointed the gun at me next until a red and blue blur came by and left within seconds with the man nowhere in sight. I didn't know what to think at the moment and within a few minutes, making sure it was safe to be getting out of the car, Nathan's parents came rushing to my car. Nathan's mother screamed and his father looked at his dead best friends knowing that calling the ambulance wouldn't do anything. So he took me out of the car with Victoria, Nathan's mother, calling the police. Not until today did I have any clue as to why that man wanted my parents or me dead or what that red and blue blur was, that made the man disappear within seconds. Within a few seconds my life was about to change without me even knowing it.

As I was reading the article of my parents the doorbell rang and automatically I thought that it was Nathan coming to apologize, but I opened the door and saw the stunning, out-of-this-world woman who had been following me for the past week. I didn't want to talk to her and began to close the door but she put her hand out to stop the it.

"Look I really don't have time to talk to a strange woman right now. Please just stop following me!" Once again I tried to close the door but she was too strong, abnormally strong.

"Charlie don't close the door on me, please, hear me out." I had no clue as to how she knew my name I just stared into her big beautiful hazel eyes. "I know secrets of your parents that not even Nathan's parents know. I know what happened that night on the beach and who killed your mother and father, I know what saved you. But you have to let me in to find out!" I didn't know what to think at this point, should I believe this strange woman who's name I don't know or should I shut the door on her for her to never come back again without me finding out what happened to my parents.

"How do you know me or my parents, who are you?"

"I am Lana Lang and if you want me to tell you how I know your parents you should let me in." For some reason I knew that name, but I couldn't pin point where I knew it from so I let her in.

"So Lana do you want any tea before you tell me how it is you know me." She nodded her head so I poured some water in a tea kettle and put it on the stove. I let her sit at the kitchen table, she wasn't saying anything, just staring. She was about to say something but the doorbell rang just in the nick of time. Great, Nathan just who I wanted to see. "Nathan what are you doing here? I thought I told you to not come here tonight!" He was disappointed in my reaction.

"Look I am sorry for forcing you to come to the beach, I didn't mean for it to come out like that." I heard the tea kettle ring and headed over to the kitchen, Nathan followed, Lana was nowhere to be found. "I just hate it when we fight, can you forgive me?" I wanted to forgive him so bad but I couldn't not now anyway.

"Look can we just talk about this later, I am expecting some company very soon." He could tell something was up.

"Who?" Once again I hate lying to Nathan like this, but it is best if he doesn't find out about Lana.

"Jeremy." Jeremy Binx was a boy in our AP history class, he was a smart, handsome, lacrosse player who happened to have a crush on me. Nathan hated the guy because they have always hated each other, since Middle School, when he kissed me. I knew he would be the only person that would make Nathan leave.

"Jeremy, Jeremy Binx! Come on Charlie you know I hate that guy!"

"Well than you better leave soon because he is coming any minute now." He just stared at me for a couple of seconds and left with his face red as a tomato. He slammed the door and I shuttered frustrated at what this fight escalated into.

"Fighting with the boyfriend that's no good. Who is Jeremy Binx?" Lana asked, scaring me.

"What no he is not my boyfriend and Jeremy is nobody, just somebody who I knew would make Nathan mad and leave. So you going to tell me how you know me or not?" She sighed bothered by my crudeness.

"I would sit down." I sat down. "I don't really know where to start, this is going to be difficult to hear. Anywhere I start isn't going to make it any easier." I got really worried. "Charlie everything you have lived with has been a complete lie. You aren't who you think you are!" What did she mean by this? "The people who got shot that night on the beach are not your real parents, your real parents have something to do with that red and blue blur you saw push away the murder." She pauses hoping that the little information she has given me will spark something in my brain, but nothing is sparking.

"What are you talking about?"

"That red and blue blur wasn't just some random blur coming from nowhere. It was your biological father, Clark Kent." For some reason I knew that name. "Clark Kent is not from this planet, he is from a planet called Krypton. That is where you're from, you see Clark is a very special man. He has unimaginable powers that you wouldn't even think to exist; such as superhuman speed, strength, x-ray vision, heat vision, blowing huge gusts of wind from his mouth, and flying. Seventeen years ago this superhuman being gave birth to a girl, a girl he and his wife never thought they would ever conceive." She pauses. "This girl is you. They tried to be normal parents; moving into his mother's farmhouse, buying diapers and baby food, building a nursery, caring for you, doing everything in their livelihood to protect you from evil. But there was a lot of destruction in the city their second home, Metropolis, also around the world and it was Clark's duty to be the Savior. So he left you to Lois, your mother, by herself and she couldn't handle it. She couldn't have her baby grow up in a messed up world like it was back then, so she called me to take care of you." My eyes widened. "I couldn't get rid of you because I couldn't kill an innocent child, not one that meant so much to Clark. So the best thing I could think of was adoption. I found a great family with a stable home and future for you, the Jackson's. Clark and Lois wanted a closed adoption, to have no relationship with you and for you to live a normal life." She paused for a long time, so that I could process this information which was not easy to handle.

"So you are telling me that this entire time, for the past seventeen years of my life I have been living a lie! That my mother and father who raised me until I was seven aren't my real parents, that my father is some alien freak with supernatural powers, and that my real mother wanted nothing to do with me!" I could tell that Lana knew that I wouldn't be able to handle this information and would take it the wrong way. She still didn't say anything and all of a sudden I heard a loud scream coming from the beach. I wanted to get away from Lana as much as possible and ran to see what the scream was, and at that moment I was on the beach, the same place my parents died. A large deformed man began to throw pieces of cars and wood at people hurting them, but he also did something strange. He held out his hands and was able to pick up something without actually having to grab it, they would float in the air and come at someone in full throttle. I saw Nathan and his friends running away from the monster, he saw a car nearby and used his powers to levitate the truck and throw it at my friends. I was so angry that all of a sudden I was on the same side of my friends about to be crushed by this massive piece of metal. The outraged alien threw the car at us and somehow I was able to stop it, I held the car with just my bare hands and placed it down by the water. Everybody seemed stunned at what I was able to do, the monster got very unhappy that he came walking by with rage up and down his body, he grabbed me by the neck and I could barely breathe.

"CHARLIE!" Nathan yelled. He saw a rock on the beach and threw it at the beast, so he turned over to Nathan and threw me to the ground. I landed on a burning wood log and the heat of the scorched piece of wood burned through my skin making me ache. I saw Nathan backing away from the creature looking fearful for his life. "You don't scare me!" He said lying through his teeth. Lana came running to me to see if I was alright.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I looked over at Nathan again and saw that the beast had picked him up just as he did with me. Nathan was struggling with his feet dangling, he tried loosening the monster's grip but couldn't.

"Hey you!" Lana yelled trying to get his attention. He saw the woman and was raging with anger, he threw Nathan to the ground. Lana suddenly moved up her arms to his face sprouting a stream of bright blue light to his face, it burned his eyes making him go blind and drop down to his knees. Suddenly the light went out but she still had her arms up, something was making him have a headache because he was grabbing his head as it was in immense pain. "I am not a killer and won't kill you. But you have to promise me that you will not hurt anyone else and that you will never come near this girl or her family and friends." He didn't reply because he was an intense pain.

"You know better than anyone that I am not going to be the last to try to hurt her. Even if you did kill me evil is still going to follow her everywhere."

"Wrong answer!" She levitated him and threw him into the ocean, he couldn't swim and drowned. She ran back over to me once the deadly deed was done. "I'm sorry you had to see that." I didn't really care what she did because in the corner of my eye I saw my best friend had landed on a sharp stick and it stuck right into his chest, he was bleeding out and in pain. I ran over even though my arm was in extreme amounts of pain and began rubbing his sweaty forehead.

"Wow who knew you had such a gift?" He said gritting through his teeth trying to ignore the pain. Lana moved me away and had a stranger pick him up, Nathan screaming from the piece of wood pulling away from his chest. We were now back at my house and the woman who was carrying my friend put him on top of the kitchen table. He kept screaming and kicking losing more and more blood.

"Lana please help him, he can't die! He's my only friend." She hesitated.

"Come here please Charlie." We went into the living room for some more privacy, the strange woman was rubbing Nathan's head softly trying to calm him down.

"What Lana we need to save him. We can't just let him die he is only seventeen!"

"I know this may be hard for you to realize but we may not be able to save him." I was confused and angry. "I think with what he saw tonight and the amount of blood he has lost it is best just to let him go." I could not believe what was coming through her mouth. "To keep your secret safe I should take you to Smallville, where you were born."

"No! I am not giving up on him, I don't give a damn about my powers that I didn't even know I had until a couple of hours ago. I think the people who saw my powers aren't going to remember considering there was a giant monster who could levitate cars with his bare hands!" I walk over to the kitchen table where my almost dead friend was lying. "I am not going to give up on him, he is more than just a friend… In fact I love him and I can't lose him." Lana looked at her friend, to see what the damage was.

"So Zatanna, do you think you can save him?"

"His soul is still intact which means that there is still a possibility that I can save him. But if he wakes up he may not remember anything that has happened." She pauses. "Nothing from tonight and nothing of his entire life. With all of the trauma that he has been put through tonight, I think that may even be the best thing for him." I crossed my arms knowing that she means that he won't even remember me.

"That's fine, I just want him alive. Please do whatever you have to do." I saw Lana rolling her eyes as Zatanna put her hands to the barely breathing bodies chest. A ball of light and wind came blowing in the kitchen, a couple of minutes passed and there was no sign of letting up.

"Why isn't anything happening?" I asked frantically thinking that this wasn't going to work.

"I said his soul was still intact but just barely, it may take a while." So I stood there waiting and waiting to see if my friend was going to wake up. The blood was finally disappearing and a feeling of hope rushed up my body, a couple of more seconds passed and Nathan's beautiful blue eyes opened. I was so relieved that he woke, but I could tell from the confusion on his face that he might not know who we were. He lifted himself up with his hands still aching from the stab wound that was no longer visible.

"Who are you, where am I?" None of us answered because we didn't know what to say, so I came up with yet another lie.

"I'm Charlie this is Zatanna and Lana, we were walking down an alleyway and saw you passed out. We figured you probably got jumped from behind and was left there passed out, so we brought you here to clean up your wounds." He still looked confused. "Do you know where you are?"

"I… I think I am home, Bristol, Rhode Island?" He said hesitantly.

"Yes that is where you are. Now that you are healed we can take you home to see some familiar faces." I threw him his shirt and grabbed the keys to take him home, I began to dial my cell phone to call his mother and let him know what was going on. Lana came in just as I hung up the phone.

"Who were you on the phone with?"

"His mother." She crossed her arms.

"What did you tell her?"

"Exactly what I told Nathan. I also told her that he may not remember a lot, and that I won't be around to help him because I'll be out of town for a long time."

"Did you tell her why you were leaving?"

"I lied and said that I was going to my grandparent's house in the West Coast. I seem to be doing a lot of that lately, lying." Nathan came in the living room slowly holding his chest.

"If my mugger hit me in the head from behind, why does my chest hurt so much?"

"You were lying face down, we think you landed on a rock or something." Zatanna handed him some pain killers.

"Here these may help a little but you are probably going to be sore for a couple of days." He took them and we left, the car ride to his house was silent and awkward two things I have never felt when being friends with him.

"So how do you know where I live if we don't know each other?" The song "We Used to Be Friends" by the Dandy Warhol's came on the radio, one of our favorite songs.

"I don't think I ever said we didn't know each other, we go to the same school and I have been to a couple of your house parties."

"Oh." He said bobbing his head to the music. "Can you turn the radio up, I am getting this feeling that I really like this song.

"It's a great song." I turned the volume up.

"So Charlie are we friends?" I knew I had to lie, especially since I wasn't going to be here any longer.

"No not really, we've worked on a few projects together for school, but other than that I would say we are more like acquaintances."

"Really just acquaintances? You seem like too cool of a girl to be just that."

"Yeah well you are a pretty popular guy, way cooler than to hang out with me."

"I'm popular?" I smiled.

"Yeah quarterback of the football team, we say hi to each other every once and a while but usually you ignore me."

"Wow I sound like a jerk! Next time I promise I will say hi every time I see you and maybe even have a conversation."

"That sounds great but I am actually heading west to live with my grandparents." He didn't like that.

"Why?" I pulled up to his house and there was his mother and little brother standing in the doorway. I could tell he felt something, he just didn't know what that was. "For some reason I don't want you to leave." Tears began to form in my eyes.

"Well I promise in a couple of days you will probably forget me."

"Nathan!" His mom yells.

"You should go, don't want to keep them waiting." He hugged me and I just didn't want to let go, but eventually he left and went to his new life. I backed out of the driveway realizing that this would be the last time I am going to see Nathan for a very long time. All of these songs that we both loved started playing on the radio making me remember all of the fun times we had together. I pulled over and just broke down crying hitting the steering wheel, I looked over to my left and saw the beach. Now that I faced my fear and went on the beach I decided to walk over, I began to take off my clothes and eventually was naked. If there was one thing that I had to do, living on the beach my entire life, I had to skinny dip. I ran in the cold freezing water and swam for ten minutes because it was too cold.

I walked in the house still a little wet with Zatanna and Lana waiting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. They noticed I was soaking wet and shivering.

"Where have you been, I thought you just went to drop off Nathan? Why are you soaking wet?" I honestly didn't want to talk to either of them.

"Look today was a long day, I found out a lot and just lost the person that I love the most. I really just want to take a shower and go to sleep. We can leave tomorrow morning, I'll pack tonight." With that I ran up to my room without looking them in the eye. I took a shower which seemed like the longest shower of my life, it was also the most painful because I forgot that I had burned myself. I got out and there was Zatanna standing in my room. "What are you doing up here?"

"I wanted to say goodbye before I left, I know we didn't really get to know each other that well because of everything that happened it was still nice to meet you. Never in my lifetime did I think I was ever going to meet Charlie Kent, daughter of Clark Kent." I didn't know what being the daughter of Clark Kent entailed but it was obviously something important and special.

"Well you met me, disappointed?"

"No, the complete opposite. I have never met anyone with so much love in their heart, other than your father of course. You have so many qualities that remind me of him, mostly the fact that you put yourself in danger before others which is the most special gift anyone can ever have." I grabbed my burn because it was in a lot of pain right now. "You're hurt, you want me to heal it?"

"No, I'm fine. This is the only thing that makes me feel normal anymore."

"That boy, Nathan, you really do love him don't you?" I nodded. "Why didn't you tell him the truth if you loved him so much?"

"I figured he has such a good life going for him without me, that if I told him that would all go away. Now he can live the life he deserves, go off to college, meet new people, new girlfriends, eventually get married and have kids without the worry of me." It was sad to think about but it was true.

"Even though Lana thinks that it is a good idea to not have told him who you really were, I think it was possibly the worst mistake of your entire life." She was right, it was.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But I know if I did tell him about who I really was he would've gotten scared and would think of me as a freak. I would rather have him think of me as an acquaintance rather than a freak alien." With that she sort of understood and didn't question my actions anymore, she gave me a hug and left my house.

It was the middle of the day, Lana and I have been on the road for a very long time and were almost to Smallville. We hadn't said a word to each other the entire way mostly because I have been pretending to sleep the whole drive when really I wasn't very tired. I saw the Smallville city limits sign, "Welcome to Smallville, the Meteor Capital of the World." We drove through the downtown area which reminded me of downtown Bristol, but more middle of America and less beachy. We entered the drive way which had a welcoming Kent Farm sign, the house was a cute yellow two-story house topped with grey rooftops and surrounded by a white picket fence. Next to the house was a large red tractor and farmhouse, a perfect setting to grow up in. A young blonde couple came out of the house with a giant German Sheppard running up to our car. Lana came up and started petting the dog, whose name was Jonathan, the handsome couple came walking up arm in arm. The perky wide eyed blonde female looked confused as I came out of the car slowly, still sore from the drive. The dog ran over to me and began to jump up and down on me with his tongue sticking out and tail wagging.

"Lana, hey what are you doing here, the last time I saw you was, was…" She tried to think of the last time she saw Lana.

"Was Mexico, a couple of years ago."

"Right we were destroying another one of Luthor's plants that was drying out local corn crops." Lana nodded, the handsome man who looked like he could be an Esquire's most eligible billion dollar bachelors finally noticed that I was there.

"So Lana what brings you here?"

"Well I was here hoping that Lois was around, but the fact that you two are here makes me think that she is nowhere in town."

"Lois had a huge opportunity to do a piece in Egypt, but she'll be back tonight. We were just here to take a vacation and holding down the fort. So who is this?"

"This is why I came. Chloe, Oliver this is Charlie." She paused hoping that they would recognize who she meant, and suddenly Chloe seemed to remember.

"Charlie, no it can't be. I thought, I thought." Finally Oliver caught on.

"Yeah, it's a long story. We should head inside and sit down." So we went inside and Lana told them everything, starting from the beginning of when my mother gave up on me. The story was long and difficult to process, so when she was finished everyone was silent and staring at me. Then suddenly a gorgeous yet exhausted forty-something year old came struggling in with her three heavy bags of suitcases.

"Gosh was that flight a mess, there was one couple with like ten screaming babies the entire flight. I thought I would get some sleep but no, I didn't because one of their kids kept kicking the back of my seat." She was finally in the kitchen, Chloe stood up waiting to give her a hug.

"I thought the Planet gave you first class tickets?"

"Yeah well my real flight got canceled due to bad weather or something of that nature. I really wanted to get back home and decided to take some crap airline that I have never heard of before and, and…" She noticed that Lana and a strange girl, me, were sitting at the table. "Lana, what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story and I think Oliver and Chloe can tell you all about it, but I should be going now Clark could come in any minute."

"Wait, wait, wait hold on you are not leaving! Not after this is the first time I have seen you in years and not to mention that you brought a stranger here with you."

"Right well Lois this is Charlie, she is seventeen years old and from Rhode Island." With the little information that she gave Lois, all it took was one look and she knew that I was her daughter and I knew that she was my mother.


End file.
